1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge technology and more particularly, to a structure of biaxial synchronization dual-shaft hinge, which uses a transmission device set to control synchronous rotation of the first pivot shaft and second pivot shaft of a pivot shaft set in reversed direction, so that the top cover member and bottom base member of the dual-leaf mobile electronic device that are respectively affixed to the first and second pivot shafts can be accurately and stably opened and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various dual-shaft hinges are known and widely used in notebook computers, smart phones and many other dual-leaf mobile electronic devices to connect a top cover member and a bottom base member of a dual-leaf mobile electronic device together, allowing the top cover member and the bottom base member to be closed and opened. These dual-shaft hinges will generate a friction force during rotation of the respective male pivot shaft members relative to the respective female when the user bias the top cover member of the dual-leaf mobile electronic device relative to the bottom base member, enabling the top cover member to be positioned at the desired angle. However, after a long use, the friction force will be reduced and the rotation sequence of the male pivot shaft components can not be ensured, affecting the positioning accuracy and biasing stability of the top cover member of the dual-leaf mobile electronic device.